The disclosures herein relate in general to video coding, and in particular to a method, system and computer program product for determining a motion vector.
A high efficiency video coding (“HEVC”) standard has been discussed by a joint collaborative team on video coding (“JCT-VC”) of the International Organization for Standardization (“ISO”), International Electrotechnical Commission (“IEC”), Moving Picture Experts Group (“MPEG”), and International Telecommunication Union's Telecommunication Standardization Sector (“ITU-T”). For the HEVC standard, one goal is efficiency improvement over the MPEG-4 advanced video coding (“AVC”) H.264 High Profile standard. In one example, a prediction unit (“current PU”) has its own respective motion vector, which is encoded by predictive coding, so that: (a) from a motion vector predictor (“MVP”) list, which includes respective motion vectors of all prediction units that border the current PU's top and/or left side (collectively “neighboring PUs”), a motion vector is selected (“selected motion vector”) as having a least difference from the current PU's motion vector; and (b) such difference and an MVP index (to identify the neighboring PU that has the selected motion vector) are encoded. Notwithstanding such example, more efficiency improvement is possible.